Usuario Blog:DonGororo/Plagios chinos
Hace una semana más o menos Hasbro hizo que Jananimations eliminara sus animaciones de internet. Para quien no lo conozca, este hombre hizo, con su equipo, varias animaciones de gran calidad y al mismo estilo que la serie, vamos, que podrían haber pasado por contenido creado por el equipo de MLP. Sin embargo, a pesar de la calidad y el empeño que puso en las animaciones, Hasbro consideró que eran un peligro para su propiedad intelectual y por lo tanto pidieron que retirara su contenido. Es una gran pena que haya pasado esto, sobretodo a un miembro tan talentoso de la comunidad que creaba contenido que muchos pudimos disfrutar y que, esperemos que no, no podremos volver a ver. Y este no es el único caso, hay muchos otros, como PMVs que fueron borrados pese a no tener contenido de la serie más que imágenes de los personajes, como le sucedió a LittleShyFiM, aunque los ha restaurado hace poco por lo que al parecer se ha solucionado y esto puede indicar que el caso de Jananimations se solucione también (de hecho el vicepresidente de Hasbro dijo que iba a revisar el caso como se ve aquí) Seguramente os estéis preguntando a que viene esto, que tiene que ver esta parrafada con los plagios chinos, bien, pues esto tiene que ver en que, mientras Hasbro borra contenido creado por fans que no hace daño a nadie, los chinos plagian a MLP descaradamente, poniendo a los ponies que todos amamos en sus productos de baja calidad... Si queréis ver como los chinos plagian a nuestros amados ponies, continuad... Disclaimer Atención, la visión de las siguientes imágenes puede provocar: Convulsiones, esguinces cerebrales y un gran sentimiento de furia al ver a tus queridos ponies plagiados y mancillados de semejante forma. Si sufres algún síntoma que no está resumido aquí, te invito a decirlo en un comentario, no te solucionará nada, pero al menos así sabremos que otras enfermedades pueden causar estas monstruosidades salidas del averno y... ehm... nah, no servirá de mucho, pero nos echaremos unas risas. Historia detrás de esto La mayoría de las imágenes que se muestran a continuación fueron sacadas en un chino de mi ciudad (Ourense, Galicia) si desconoces que es un chino... ¡Felicidades! Eso quiere decir que en tu país no hay ninguno y estás libre de estas aberraciones, cuanto te envidio, sin embargo debes de conocer que es un chino para entender esta entrada de blog: Un chino es una tienda en la que se venden chorradas bien baratas y de muy baja calidad. Suele oler a un tipo de plástico desconicido y la cantidad de productos plagiados por metro cuadrado es inimaginable todo, por supuesto, Made in China, o Made in Taiwan en casos extremos. Bien, cuando encontré estos... juguetes, si se pueden llamar así, estaba con un amigo comprando unas cosas para un trabajo de clase (ya véis, si es que un trabajo de clase se merece lo mejor de lo mejor) En ese momento, encontré algo que me llamó la atención, pero, que sabía que iba a encontrar, de hecho lo estuve buscando... Set Funny Pony Sí, el nombre es muy original ¿cierto? Pues lo que hay dentro de la caja es más original aún: thumb|center|400px Sí... sé lo que estáis pensando... ¿¡Como tienen los huevos de poner a Rainbow Dash en la caja!? Peor aún, ¿¡¿Como tienen los huevos de poner al resto de las mane 6?!? Yo considero un insulto que usen las imágenes de ellas en un producto así, además, dudo mucho que sea con consentimiento de Hasbro, pero mejor vayamos analizando cada elemento de la caja antes de que me ponga a echar bilis por semejante atrocidad... En primer lugar, lo que más nos podría llamar la atención sería la imagen de Rainbow Dash, como buenos bronies que somos, y eso es lo que buscan, confundir al consumidor, hacerle pensar que ese bicho que está dentro de la caja es un pony de Hasbro y no un barato plagio chino, más que confundir al consumidor, confundir al niño al que se lo hayan comprado... Lamentable. Luego está el título: Set Funny Pony... No sé si lo nombraron así para que no les acusaran de plagio descarado (tendrían huevos si pusieran ya My little pony) o para confundir al consumidor, sinceramente, yo creo que ambas cosas, amén de una gran falta de originalidad... ah un momento, que son productos chinos, claro, para estas cosas la originalidad es como antimateria, si se juntan explotan. Luego, está el pony... si se puede llamar así. Es un bicho color lavanda con una crin y cola de color verde, con unas alas de mariposa de quita y pon y unos cuantos accesorios para el pelo, no hay mucho que destacar en esto excepto la calidad de los materiales. La verdad, no lo puedo comprobar porque no lo he comprado (paso de gastar mi dinero y dignidad en comprarme semejante atrocidad) así que desconozco la calidad y durabilidad de esto, pero, es un juguete de los chinos así que creo que os podréis imaginar la increible calidad de esto. Ah y hay que decir que ni siquiera le pusieron cutie mark... ¡Pero que crueles los que hicieron esto! ¿No pensaron en el bulling que sufriría esta pony por ser una flanco en blanco? ¿Así la crean? ¿Sin talentos? Esta gente no tiene escrúpulos... lo siento por la pobre pony plagiada... La caja Bueno, esto merece apartado propio, desde luego. En la caja aparecen imágenes de las mane six, desde luego me pregunto por qué Hasbro aún no lo ha denunciado... Pero lo peor de todo es que no son imágenes totalmente originales, si os fijáis (dadle a las imágenes de la galería para verlas con más detalle), son imágenes calcadas con paint o vaya usted a saber con que programa... Al menos esa es mi teoría. Supongo que esto lo hacen para evitarse problemas legales, ya que... técnicamente, no son imágenes originales de Hasbro, son imágenes retocadas, aunque hay algunas que, si uno se fija, se ve que no lo están, que están sacadas directamente de la serie... Uhm... a estas alturas uno se pregunta si ese retoque lo han hecho por que se solo se aburrían y no tenían nada mejor que plagiar, digo... que hacer, o simplemente les dio pereza retocar todas las imágenes... Plagiomlp2.jpg|Siento la mala calidad de la imagen, la hice con la cámara del móvil... Plagiomlp1.jpg Plagiomlp3.jpg Plagiomlp4.jpg También se puede ver que en el fondo de la caja hay una imagen de Canterlot, no si puestos a plagiar, que plagien también el fondo. Como podemos ver, son imágenes de las mane 6... Editadas con el paint. Otra cosa que quiero destacar es que en la esquina inferior derecha de la caja pone: "Welcome to out toys world! Collect them all!" Un momento... Wellcome to out? No debería ser Wellcome to our? Ah, para quien no lo sepa, our es nuestro y out es fuera, o sea que traducido sería: "¡Bienvenido a fuera mundo de juguetes!¡Colecciónalos todos!" Ah vale, bienvenido a fuera, te dan la bienvenida y ya te echan de su mundo de juguetes, pero te piden que los colecciones todos... que hospitalaria la caja. También, en la parte de arriba por atrás pone que los colores pueden variar... no me jodas ¿En serio? Vaya no me había dado cuenta, pensé que este pony era Rainbow Dash pero ahora que me fijo tiene colores diferentes ¡Gracias caja por haber hecho que me diera cuenta del error que había cometido! Pero este no es el único plagio que encontré, aunque el resto no merecen la pena analizarlos totalmente, pues son más de lo mismo sí que voy a mostrarlos:thumb|center|400px Bueno, podemos apreciar que, no es más que un recolor (sí, también hacen recolores) del pony anterior. Nada que destacar. Plagiomlp6.jpg Plagiomlp7.jpg Esta es la otra pony que venden en sus dos variantes... ¿Soy yo o tiene la cara sucia? Además, ponen a Zecora en la caja que no viene a cuento... bueno, ninguna de las ponies que hay en la caja vienen a cuento, por favor, no tienen nada que ver con el contenido original, parece que estén ahí para acumular motivos para demandarlos, pero recordad que el objetivo de quien hace esto es confundir al consumidor... Ah, y viene con un carrito que a saber si sirve para la pony. Por cierto ¿No le pasa algo raro en las patas traseras? Están un articuladas de una forma extraña... Por último, quiero hablar de un pony que encontré en otro chino, esta vez estaba en un escaparate y... bueno... no sé con que adjetivo describirlo...thumb|center|400px Como podéis ver no hay relación con la imagen de la caja y el pony... Además parece estar hecha con el ponycreator, pero, hey ¡Al menos tiene Cutie Mark! Aunque seguramente vaya a sufrir bullying por lo fea que es la jodida... Conclusión Los chinos plagian todo, hasta lo que más amamos. Yo soy una persona a la que le encanta analizar estas cutreces y echarse unas risas a su costa, porque, seamos sinceros, los chinos no pararán de plagiar, en eso tienen experiencia y dudo mucho que las empresas que hacen esto no hayan recibido ya alguna denuncia. En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado con esta entrada y no hayáis sufrido ninguno de los síntomas dichos anteriormente. Pasad un buen día y salidos ^^ Categoría:Entradas